Beach life, bus rides, and cold showers
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Lifeguard AU. Rin is a lifeguard, Haru and the others are frequent beachgoers. All I can say for sure is an M rating.
1. Staring is Rude

Shaking the bottle of sunscreen I accidentally squirt too much into the palm of my opposing hand. _Gross. _It's not like I bothered normally, but today is blistering hot, and I'd rather not have second degree burns from this shitty seasonal job. It might be the first day of the job at this beach but it's not my first day as a life guard and I won't be so ignorant again. I've never had a shower so painful in my life. I slather the lotion onto my arms and shoulders, using the excess on my face. If I can survive Australian summers this shouldn't be too hard. I shake my head as my mind begins to drift and climb into my chair. This isn't the most stimulating job but it's important. I've only had to save two people but their parents were certainly grateful. I stare over the small beach, this section of the ocean reserved for swimmers, families crowded closely on the sand, excited yelling and laughing making me relax into my chair. People watching is only as entertaining as you make it, and watching the same expanse of sand and water each day would be boring if you have no imagination. I pick a family at random and begin narrating their conversation in my head, fabricating a new life for them. The mother is a banker to me, the children circus performers. I don't let my gaze stay still for too long, my eyes drifting to the ocean, counting the heads and tallying them. I try to do this every so often, take note of their swim suits and make sure everyone is accounted for. It's a lot easier when they group together or wear something that stands out. Six children playing marco polo near the shore, four teens playing chicken in slightly deeper water with a small group of three near them. I notice a group of boys racing from the shore to the line of bouys that mark the end of the swimming area and back, there are four there. I keep an eye on them to make sure they are good swimmers, a lot of kids swim to the buoys to impress their friends and then can't make it back. I watch them swim back easily and sigh reflexively, they looked to be about my age or a little older so it would have been troublesome if I had to fish them out. Two of them get out and I make a story for them as they head to the concession stand. The small one broke out of prison and the tall guy is a pretentious millionaire. As they get their food they head to a big blanket and sit, scooting close together. The smaller teen kisses the millionaire and I feel a blush rising on my cheeks. _I __should really stop watching people so closely, it's __invasive. _Shifting my eyes I glance back in the water, four children in the water, seven younger teens arguing about who won their game of chicken and two high school students standing and talking in the water. I snap my eyes back to the children. _Weren't there two more?_ I feel my stomach toss and I scan the beach and stand up in my chair for a better look. _I don't see them_ Panic shoots through me and I grab my whistle,bringing it to my lips, scanning the beach one more time. _There they are._ Playing in the sand_. I didn't see them bury each other. I can't be so distracted._ I sit back down and drop my whistle so that it hangs around my neck, looking back over the water and double checking that everyone is where they are supposed to be. As I skim the water, my eyes catch with the dark haired high schooler, his eyes level and expression neutral. _He must have been watching me. I wonder for how long? _I stare at him a little longer, trying to understand just what he is thinking. The taller brunette, turned to see what his friend was looking at and I jerked my head away from them. _What the hell?_ I stare determinedly at the banker and her family, watching them fold their towels and pack up to leave. Refusing to look back at the intrusive stare of the dark haired teen I scan the beach for another family to watch, accidentally stumbling onto the millionaire and his.. _boyfriend?_ friend, whom are chatting animatedly among themselves, oblivious of anything else. They're wearing matching swim trunks and I stare at them fixedly, so intensely that I'm taken aback as the other two rejoin them, the taller brunette taking some of their food. _All four of them are wearing __matching swim trunks. Are they in a gang?_ The black haired teen looks at me again, staring with his blank expression before saying something to the others around him, they all nod, and the small blonde one gets up excitedly, tugging the taller guy up. They gather their things and head to the parking lot. I'm tempted to watch them leave but I tear my eyes away from them to look back over the beach, counting heads and chalking off the weird experience to the outrageous heat and hunger.


	2. Haruka Nanase

As the sun begins to dip I blow my whistle and the few people who are left; an old couple and a girl gathering shells; vacate the area. I wait

until they are in the parking lot to come down from my chair. Aside from my hourly, fifteen minute breaks and my hour break in the middle of the

day I never leave my chair, the marks of the white wood imprinted on my thighs and the tops of my feet sunburnt. _I always forget to sunscreen _

_my feet_ I grab my rescue tube, sunscreen, sunglasses and clipboard and head to the life guard barn. The same size as the concession stand

and sitting opposite, facing the parking lot, the life guard hut is more of a shack with a lost items box, spare pool noodles, various sizes of

goggles, stretchers, a clock, and multiple first aid kits. I toss the sunscreen into a box on a shelf, the bottle settling itself next to aloe vera,

peroxide, and gauze and I shove my rescue tube with the kick board and stretchers. I log today's incidents into the log book, copying them from

my clipboard_; a kid getting cut from a seashell, a teen scraping their knee from rough housing, and a teen punished for smuggling an alcohol bottle, _

_not reprimanded further because it was full of water._ I put my clip board with the log book on the shelf and grab a small garbage bag and a water

bottle from the not-so-cold cooler, drinking it as I head back to the beach. I begin from one corner and comb for lost items and trash, a few

candy bar wrappers and sandwich baggies are shoved into the bag. _I'm so glad there's a no smoking policy on the beach, otherwise I'd be here all_

_night_ I toss in a few soda cans before finding a necklace, I put it around my wrist and keep searching, finding a discarded water wing, a dolphin

key chain, and a half soaked towel. I grab them all and take everything to the shack, tossing the trash away and putting everything else in the

lost and found. I make a quick note of everything in the log book and a short list in tomorrow's entry in my clip board. I hardly have people

coming to check for things they've lost and after two weeks anything that I can use I keep in the shack and the rest gets donated. _If no one_

_comes for the necklace I can always give it to Gou._ I hum softly as I use the phone in the shack to call the office and clock out, afterward gathering

my things, throwing on a shirt and taking the bus home. The ride is always short, the best thing about getting off work after everyone else. I

get home and greet my sister, her hand waving to me as she talks on the phone and she gestures to the kitchen. Walking in, I'm greeted with

fresh rice and salmon, a bowl of miso soup sitting next to it. _Gou can always be counted on for a simple meal after work_

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble." I call out to her, grateful that she did. I hear an unintelligible reply and smile, eating

ravenously before tossing them in the sink. "Don't touch the dishes, I'll do them in the morning before work." _Hopefully she'll actually listen to me_

_this time._ I climb up the stairs and close myself in the bathroom, forgoing a bath in favor of the more refreshing option of a cold shower. Sighing

as the tension begins rolling off my shoulders, I move my burning feet away from the assault of the cold water, washing my hair and body

tiredly. My mind drifts and I relive the day, tilting my face into the water. _I need to remember to pack snacks with my lunch and to charge my cell_

_phone. I wonder if the same groups of people will come again tomorrow. Doubtful, everyone gets tired of the beach for a while after a full day being _

_burnt by the sun._ My mind turns to the group of high schoolers and I slowly shut the water off, grabbing a nearby towel and drying myself with

it. _I can't pinpoint what the problem is, it's not like they're troublemakers. I think it's because he was watching me._ In Australia it was normal for

girls, and sometimes guys, to flock around the lifeguard stand and flirt, their entire culture was centered around beach life. _But just him_ It was

abnormal for someone to just stare in Japan, and to be so neutral about it. I let it bother me for a moment before I walk to my room, tossing my

towel, trunks, and shirt into my hamper. Putting on boxers, I climb into bed, plugging my phone into the charger and checking the alarm, rolling

over to face the wall.

Tossing in bed I open my eyes and check my phone, fifteen minutes until the alarm goes off. I groan and debate with myself, grumbling before

deciding to shut off my alarm in the menu, getting up, dressed and heading down into the kitchen to use the extra time to do the dishes and

make my lunch. The dishes are done and a small bento box is sitting on the counter, a note on the fridge;

_"Have a good day Rin! Make sure to take an extra water bottle and some snacks today, you seemed really hungry last night. I'm heading over a friend's_

_house. I have my cell phone so if you want me home or need anything, call me. I'll probably spend the night otherwise! -Love Kou" _

Smiling reflexively I send her a text thanking her, reassuring her that I would be okay for one night and I shove my bento and a water bottle

into each pocket of my swim shorts along with the house keys. I grab another bottle of water and make my way to the bus stop, getting on the

early commute, exiting near the beach's parking lot. The sun is already bright, despite the early hour, and I make a note to remember to

sunscreen my feet as I absent mindedly head to the shack, unlocking the door and gathering my clipboard, sunglasses, sunscreen, and rescue

tube, depositing my bento and spare water bottle into the cooler. I check the clock, it's still early, seven twenty five in the morning. Yesterday

my shift didn't start until midday, but from here on out I'll be working from seven thirty until eight thirty at night. A long day, tiring and boring. _I_

_asked for it, I want as many hours as possible. _I put on the sunscreen and call into the office to clock in, looking at my clip board before going to

my chair._ It will probably be quiet until noon or so._ A morning jogger and an elderly couple walk on the beach _I think they are the same couple from_

_last night, they must live close by._ I watch them until they leave, making up stories as they walk, barely noticing when another person comes

onto the beach. I glance to them as they get into the water _It can't be too warm but they don't seem bothered_ I watch him swim to the buoys and

as he swims back I notice that he's the same dark haired teen from yesterday. I look around, not seeing his friends nearby, just a solitary towel

he must have laid out before getting in the water. Unlike yesterday he doesn't seem to be paying very much attention to me, swimming

back and forth, occasionally stopping to float on his back. _He swims so easily. I wonder if he'd be interested in a job. I'd still get the same amount of_

_hours, but I wouldn't have to watch so much at one time. _Glancing back to the beach I notice the elderly couple are leaving the beach and the

jogger has long since gone and so, with no one else to watch, my eyes turn back to him. He swims to shore and gets out slowly, reluctantly

leaving the water and he looks at me, heading towards me. I feel needlessly panicked, nervous and unsure. _ This is ridiculous_ I sit up straighter

and swallow, the dark haired teen at my stand.

"Do you need something?" I ask curtly, mentally cursing myself for being so rude. He scowls slightly and nods.

"Do you have a lost and found?" He's just as short with his words and I frown. _This is going to end up being harder than it needs to be if I make_

_enemies on the second day. And I think he's going to be here often._ I nearly sigh exasperatedly, but instead I force a sharp smile.

"Yeah, we have one in the lifeguard's shed. I'll take you there." I look around to make sure no cars are pulling in and get down from the chair,

grabbing my clipboard. He follows me around the concession stand and into the lifeguard shack and I pull out the log book.

"Alright, so what is it that you've lost?" I ask him, pulling out the pen from the clipboards metal clamp.

"A dolphin keychain" Deadpan reply. I look up and raise an eyebrow. _A dolphin keychain? It's on the list, but a serious guy like him lost it? _His

expression is neutral and I shrug, striking through the entry on my clipboard and search for it in the lost and found, tossing it to him.

"What is your name? I have to put it in the log book."

"Haruka Nanase." He puts the dolphin in his pocket and looks around the shed. _Haruka is a weird name for a guy, but I guess I have no room to _

_talk._ I write it down next to the entry and make a mental note of what is still to be picked up and how long it's been in the shed. "Are the

goggles here for the public?" Haruka asks, motioning his chin towards the full box on the shelf. I nod and offer him the box. He pulls out a pair

and stretches the elastic, testing it in his hands before choosing a pair. I write the number on the band into the log book and write his name

next to it, and write the same thing in my clip board.

"Whenever you leave you need to bring back the goggles so that I can check off that I got them." He nods to indicate his understanding and we

leave the shack. I head to my post and he walks with purpose to his towel, dropping off the keychain from his pocket and he puts the goggles

on, tightening them slightly before going back into the water. I watch him swim, the dark haired teen seems even more at ease in the water.

_Haruka, Haruka Nanase._ My brain reminds me. I have a name for this person, a name for this swimsuit. Haruka is faster with his goggles and I

watch his body slice the water, his hands eating up the distance set in front of him. I hear a car pull into the parking lot behind me, the first

family of the day. I turn and watch them set up near the concession stand, a couple and a young child. I get comfortable in my chair and put on

my sunglasses, letting the day unfold in front of me.


	3. Getting Numbers

The beach begins to fill, people trickling off of the bus and out of their cars and I keep my gaze moving, watching them bustle about. I glance back into the

ocean, a few kids throwing a beach ball back and forth, a young mother not too far away splashing a toddler in water wings merrily. I glance to the place I saw

him last, near the buoys Haruka floats on his back, far away from the noise and commotion of the shallower end, he kicks himself slowly in small circles. _Soft. _

_The water looks so harsh being slapped around by children, but it's so soft around him. I'm surprised __he doesn't just fall asleep._ I move my eyes to comb the beach

and I watch as more people drag their towels to join in the summer fun. I notice a familiar pair of shorts and recognize the trio approaching. They deposit their

towels in a pile near the concession stand, the blonde sprinting into the water, dodging towels and picnic baskets, the other two following at a more reserved

pace. I watch them swim out to Haruka, the brunette casually swimming on his back, stopping halfway and calling out and waving his hand. The blonde, having

gotten close enough, tapped Haruka on the chest, the previously tranquil swimmer spinning around and righting himself. He smiled at them and they swam

back to the brunette, laughing and talking. I glance at the other swimmers, counting heads and noting the ones on the beach. I check on families and couples,

everyone safe and counted for, some getting food. _Good, it's almost time for a break, they'll have time to eat before swimming again._ Turning back to where the

group of four had been, I notice they left the water and are approaching my chair. The blonde one runs up to me and waves his hand, asking for my attention.

_Does he ever walk anywhere?_ I hold up a finger and look around the beach before lifting my whistle to my lips. I blow one long note and the patrons look up,

and slowly they all start leaving the water, children looking disgruntled until they preoccupy themselves with sand and food. Dropping my whistle I vault myself

off of the chair and I take off my sunglasses, addressing the four of them.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I politely ask, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot as I had with Haruka. The blonde one beams and nods

"Do you have any more goggles that we could wear, one's like Haru's?" He gestures to Haruka and I nod.

"Yeah, we have plenty in the shed. There should be some that fit you." I look back over the beach to be sure no one is in the water and I lead them to the

shed._ I guess Haru is his nickname. I wonder if I should use that instead? That's probably presumptuous._ They file in after me, the stuffy shed a bit small for five

people, and I offer them the box of goggles, pulling out my log book. "Alright, I went over the same thing earlier with Haruka. The goggles have numbers on

the bands, pick the one that you like best and read me the number. I'll need your names so that at the end of the day I can be sure I get all of my goggles

back." They nod in understanding, Haruka standing a bit away from them, already having his own pair, and watches me silently. _What is his problem?_ Deciding

not to dwell on the odd feeling I speak up again. "A-ah, well with this many people getting them all at once and because you're all in a group, I'll need

someone to contact if I don't get them all back or if they get lost." I pull out my log book and wait for them. After picking out a pair each, they give me the box

back and I put it on the shelf, motioning for them to line up and I log them one at a time. "Nagisa Hazuki, twenty two.." I mumble their names out loud and the

number as the information is presented to me and I write it in the log. "Makoto Tachibana...Rei Ryugazaki..mm" I nod and make a duplicate, less formal note in

my clipboard. "Who should I contact if one of the goggles goes missing?" The question barely escapes my mouth before the blonde one, Nagisa,

raises his hand excitedly.

"I volunteer Haru! He lives the closest and comes here the most often!" He grins as though he solved some great mystery and I smile back at him.

"Alright Haru, looks like you've been chosen." I say casually, and then blanch. _hopefully he doesn't mind me using his nickname.._ Thankfully the adept swimmer

doesn't seem to notice, or care about my informality and scribbles his number on my clipboard and I copy it officially into the logbook. They thank me and exit

the shed, Makoto bringing up the back and smiling softly as he leaves. _He seems really nice, but he's not as loud __as the other two and not in the stand-offish way _

_that Haruka is._ I close the log book and open the cooler, my stomach growling. I grab my bento, despite it only being noon. _I should have grabbed something _

_extra to eat. I already ate the granola bars for breakfast.._ Sighing, I shut the shed and go back to my stand, taking the lunch with me, I eat for the remaining ten

minutes of break and drink my water. Putting the box on the ground underneath my chair I blow my whistle again, excited children freeing themselves of their

family and detangling from towels to crash into the ocean. _I should have put more sunscreen on my feet during the break._ I people watch and relax in my chair,

letting my gaze wander across the beach and I watch Nagisa jump onto Rei's back the two of them falling over, sitting in shallow water. Continuing to comb the

water I see Makoto playing with a few kids, gesturing wildly, and I spot Haruka a few feet behind him at the buoys, turning around and swimming back to the

shore. _He must be doing laps. Why isn't he relaxing with the others?_ I look back at Rei and Nagisa and then go back to skimming the beach and the other

patrons. _I hope I can somehow ask Haruka if he needs a job. It would be helpful to have another life guard._ I sigh and resituate myself in the chair and get ready for

the next couple of hours of people watching.


	4. Gathering Intrigue

As the day progresses, tired parents cart off their grumpy, sun-baked children and the beach crowds slowly thin out, leaving a handful of older teens. Haruka's

group left earlier, their goggles piled onto a towel. Haruka stayed behind, swimming lazily in the water. I watch him for a bit _How is he not completely burnt?_ and

then turn to watch the teens drink pop and eat on the beach. Looking at my cell, I realize that it's time for my hour break and my stomach rumbles. Gratefully, I

put my phone back in my pocket, blowing on the whistle. The teens look up briefly and continue eating, Haruka swimming to shore slowly. I climb down from my

chair and go to the concession stand, reaching into my pocket to pull out money. _Shit. I left my wallet in my other trunks in the hamper. And the day is only half _

_over._ I apologize to the concession stand worker, and move out of the way so the next customer can order. Looking behind me, I notice it's Haruka waiting and

he steps forward, glancing at me wordlessly before getting two sandwiches and a bottle of water. _I can't believe I'm so dumb as to leave my wallet.._

"Is this your long break?" His voice breaks me out of my self-lamenting and I nod confusedly, following him as he motions me onto the beach to his towel.

Haruka lightly kicks the goggles aside and sits on one side of the towel, clearly intending for me to sit next to him. I do so hesitantly and look around the beach

to make sure no one has snuck into the beach. The teens have moved on to the concession stand, raiding it for pop and corn dogs. Haruka offers me the

wrapped sandwich silently and takes a bit out of his own, I take it and slowly eat, unsure of what to say. "Do you like it?" He must sense my confusion because

he adds; "The beach, working here?" I nod as I finish chewing, swallowing dryly.

"It's a little boring but I find ways to entertain myself, and it doesn't pay too bad for a seasonal job." He chews pensively, staring out over the ocean. _Oh I _

_should ask him _"Actually, we are hiring right now, it would be nice to have another set of eyes." I smile at him encouragingly, only receiving a flat stare from him

before he sighs.

"I'd rather be in the water than watch other people swim in it." He opens his water bottle and takes a swig, offering me a drink. "I can ask my friends if they

are interested, but I'll have to decline." Nodding understandingly I finish off my sandwich, looking to check on the few teens still left on the beach, turning when

I hear a car pull into the parking lot. A girl with a dog and a man, a little older than her, maybe college age get out, walking past us to set up a towel.

"Ma'am?" I call out to her, standing up. _Dog's aren't allowed on the beach_ The man turns around inquisitively, putting a hand on her shoulder and she stops.

_That's a service dog. How did I not notice the harness._ "I-uh, I just wanted to say that your dress looks really pretty on you." I stumble over my words, the dress

is really pretty but it was a feeble attempt to cover myself and to avoid needlessly embarrassing the girl. The man smile and signs to the girl, and her face lights

up, looking from me to the man and signs back, turning to me and grinning.

"She says thank you, we just bought this outfit last week." He smiles softly and they continue walking on the beach. I look down to Haruka, who watched the

entire escapade silently and he raised an eyebrow at me. _I probably look insane. My face feels hot._

"What?" I snap at him, grabbing my sandwich wrapper and balling it in my fist. Haruka just shrugs.

"Nothing. It's just that she's wearing a matching skirt and tank top, not a dress." I feel the heat burn in my face and I look back at the girl, seeing that on

closer inspection he was right. _Well it made her happy so whatever_ I comb my fingers through my hair and look down at him.

"It's been about an hour..." I go quiet as I look closely at him, his neutral expression slightly shifts as my gaze lingers. "Your face is red, your ears and neck

too.. and your shoulders. Didn't you put sunscreen on before coming here?"

"No, I didn't think about it." He shrugs nonchalantly but I raise my eyebrow.

"It's four fifty and you've been here as long as I have, your skin is going to be painful tomorrow regardless but I have lotion in the shed you can use." I pause

for a moment, looking at his reddened nose and wincing in sympathetic pain. "If you forget again, tell me. You can use my sunscreen but if you keep using it

you'll have to buy a new bottle for the shed." I offer my hand to pull him up and he ignores it, standing on his own and he nods slowly.

"I don't think anything other than aloe vera will help me at this point, but I'll remember your offer." Haruka dusts off his shorts and crumples the sandwich

wrapper and shoves it inside the now-empty water bottle. He holds his hand out to me and for a moment I don't understand but then he reaches for my hand,

grabbing at the plastic still balled in my fist and he shoves into the bottle as well before heading to the concession stand and tossing it into the trash can.

Thanking him we part ways and I trudge wearily back to the life guard stand. Only three and a half more hours until I can head home and take a cold shower.

_And start the cycle over again. At least I made some new friends. Acquaintances, anyway._ I blow my whistle, the only one to go in is Haruka, the dark haired

swimmer treading slowly. I scan the shoreline and near the other end of the beach the man and the girl walk, the girl leaning against the taller man and I feel

myself smile. Continuing to watch the beach for the remainder of three hours, not bothering to blow my whistle for the small hourly breaks, was uneventful,

after a while the teens had left, leaving debris in their wake and the couple got into their car and drove off. I watched Haruka swim and checked my phone. _Ten _

_minutes till eight. I should blow the whistle so I have time to log the goggles and clean the beach before clocking out and grabbing the eight forty five._ I blow my

whistle and climb off my chair and grab my things, trusting Haruka to get out of the water and follow me into the shed. I record the day's incidents into the log

book, very few to copy from my clipboard and grab a trash bag, setting it onto the shelf. Haruka knocks on the side of the door to alert me of his presence

before coming in and giving me the goggles.

"They are all there. Is there anything else you need?" He asks, and I put up an index finger as I check off the numbers in the log book and in the clip board. _All _

_accounted for._ I turn from the log book to dismiss him and I notice him standing closely to me, his face sunburnt and shoulders beginning to peel.

"You need to get some aloe vera on your face and shoulders, do that while I check the beach for trash and lost stuff, alright?" I grab the bag and head out of

the shed, walking to the far end and walking back slowly, scanning the ground for anything. Aside from the mess the teens left behind the beach wasn't too

messy so it wasn't too time consuming and I come back to the shed to find Haruka reaching behind him and sloppily applying aloe vera to the small of his back.

He nearly drops the bottle, my sudden appearance apparently surprising him. I toss the trash away and watch him struggle for a minute before chuckling to

myself. "Do you need help?" He frowns at me and sighs, handing me the slippery bottle.

"I can't get between my shoulder blades." Haruka admits with a scowl and I motion for him to spin so that his back faces me. _Why am I doing this? This is _

_awkward._ I somehow convince myself to squeeze a glob onto my hand and I rub it in m palms before spreading the green gel over his shoulders and between

the blades hurriedly, as business like as possible. Grabbing my towel I dry the excess off my hands and the bottle, putting it back in its box.

"You're free to go, I just have to clock out and get on the bus out of here" I smile reassuredly to him, shooing him politely out of the shed and I pick up the

phone. The automated tone directs me to another automated voice and I enter in my numbers all the while lost in my own head. _He has really nice arms and _

_back. Probably from all that swimming he does._ Frowning to myself, I shake my head, hanging up the phone. _I barely know him, jesus._ I grab my stuff and lock up

the shed, checking my phone for the time. There's a bit of time before the bus will be at the stop, but I walk over to the bench anyways. _Haruka's also riding the _

_bus home, it seems _I sit down next to him awkwardly, my hands in my lap. _Is it more awkward to force conversation or to sit in silence? Well talking now would just _

_be even worse._ I feel him shift beside me and I look at him.

"Do you always ride the bus?" _Ask him how the weather is too while you're at it. Conversational genius at work here._

"Yeah, but not always this late. You saw yesterday...I normally come with my friends but I've not really wanted to be home the past few days." Haruka

responds, a surprising amount of words for him. I nodded, not wanting to pry further. The bus pulls up and the doors open, I climb in first and we both flash our

bus cards and I sit near the back. There are a few more patrons today, and I remember that it's a friday night, and Haruka sits next to me. The ride is longer,

the bus stopping more frequently as to let people off, and Haruka begins to yawn, resting his head against the seat. _The sun must have really tired him out, not _

_to mention swimming all day._ I decide to let him rest until my stop, and when it finally arrives I gently shake his shoulder so that I can get off. Haruka jolts

awake and looks around.

"How long was I asleep?" He asks as I stand up.

"Not too long, twenty minutes maybe? A few stops." He looks at the street name out the window past me.

"I missed my stop." Haru's face goes white and he groans, fishing out his cell phone and calling someone. The bus driver looks back at me and I feel rushed by

his intense glare.

"One second sir, my friend dropped something." I tug on Haruka's sleeve and stand him up. "Just stay at my house until you get a ride, if you stay on the bus

it'll be hours before it makes its rounds again." Haruka looks at me with blank surprise, pockets his cell phone, and follows me off of the bus.


	5. Invitation

**(A/N: So I know that you're getting weird page breaks****, but it's either that or a wall of text. I don't know which is harder to read so I'd like to know. Or I'll keep posting them with the breaks.**

People give us some odd stares for taking so long but I ignore them, the bus taking off as soon as the door shuts behind us. Haruka is silent and his face

remains neutral but he fidgets with his hands, letting me lead the way into the house after a brief moment of fiddling with the keys. I flick the light on, _oh, right. _

_Gou is at her friend's house._ We take off our shoes and make our way into the kitchen, Haruka awkwardly fiddling with his phone.

"Relax Haruka, sit down, you can make yourself at home. Call whoever you need to call, I'm going to make us a snack." He sits at my request and I feel him

watching me as I navigate the kitchen._ Why is he always watching me?_ I shrug and occupy myself with frying an egg for each of us, tossing bread in the toaster,

and I hear his phone ring behind me. I turn when I hear him stand up, Haruka answering the phone and walking away down the hall, using body language to

excuse himself to the restroom. Concentrating on getting us both some water and buttering the toast I try to ignore the hushed, hurried whispers coming from

the restroom. I finish and set the simple plates on the table and sit down, waiting to eat until Haruka is off of the phone, the bathroom door sliding open after

a few moments of messing with my phone. Silently Haruka sits at the seat opposite me, the small table barely separating us and he stares down at his food,

taking his chopsticks and poking at the egg.

"I can't get a ride tonight." He mutters, cutting the egg with pincer-like movements before looking up at my apologetically. "I can't get a ride tonight, do you

think one of your parents could take me home?" I shake my head and drink some of my water.

"It's just Gou and me living here, why what did your parents say?" I don't mean to pry, but I ask anyway and Haruka sighs.

"They're mad at me for staying at the beach all day, I didn't say anything to them when I left either. And because I missed my stop they're assuming I'm trying

to get out of coming home so they don't want to waste the gas coming to get me. Besides, they both work in the morning so it's just easier for them to have

me spend the night somewhere." He nibbles on small bites and continues on "I don't really want to ask you this, I barely know you, but would you mind if I

imposed? I sent a text to Makoto and the others and they aren't able to come get me, and I'd really rather not walk or get on the bus again this late." I look at

him steadily, his expression neutral at first glance but his eyes betray his desperation. Taking a gulp of water I nod.

"I don't see why not, but I work in the morning. We don't have a spare room so as long as you're okay with using a spare mat in my bedroom." _I'd offer him _

_Gou's room but there's no way I'm letting a guy I barely know into my little sister's room, even if she isn't home._ Haruka nods and his mouth lifts slightly, eating his

dinner a little more enthusiastically. Satisfied I finish my meal and rinse the plate, setting it in the sink. "I'll run a bath for you while you eat, and get you a pair

of my pajama bottoms, they should fit you. There are towels on the rack that are clean in there, and then when you're done you can head upstairs, my room is

at the end of the hall on the left."

"Alright."He looks up at me seriously. "Thank you.." Haruka pauses and swallows his bite of food hard. "Hey, what's your name?" _That's right, there was never _

_really an occasion to tell him my name casually._

"My name is Rin Matsuoka, it' a pleasure to make your acquaintance Haruka" I say with fake professionalism and reach down to shake his hand.

"Just call me Haru." He says this flatly, but I'm sort of shocked as he shakes my hand briefly before going back to his food. Nodding, I turn down the hallway

and head into the bathroom, running the water for the bath and washing my face in the mirror. I hear clanking of dishes in the kitchen and then the sound of

Haruka's feet padding into the bathroom. "Do you want me to save the water for you?"

"No, I prefer taking showers but thank you." I get a wash cloth for him from the cabinet and here him hiss in pain, having tested the water with his foot."Sorry

if I made it too hot, you can drain it a bit and add some cold water if you need to."

"No, it's just my sunburn, my feet are on fire." He hums disapprovingly and then shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

"Well we have aloe vera in the medicine cabinet above the sink, feel free to use it when you're getting ready. Here, we keep plastic bags for the small trash

can underneath the sink. You can out your swimsuit, towel, and shirt in it so you can carry it home tomorrow." I try my best to be a gracious host, pointing

different places and showing him how to work the tap in case he wants to take a shower after his bath. I run to my room upstairs and grab an old pair of

pajama bottoms, bringing them back to him, making sure he's comfortable before leaving him to his own devices and heading back upstairs to my room. _Now, _

_where's that mat?_ Peering under my bed I find the rolled up mat, unbending it with a little difficulty. _ No one ever uses this, I hardly have a use for it and Gou just _

_shares the bed with her friends._ I imagine doing the same with Haru and feel the heat rise in my cheeks._ Not happening._ Laying the mat face down, I stand on it,

using my weight to work against the creases, spreading my feet from the inside to the edges. It takes a few minutes but soon the mat is mostly flat against

the ground and I grab an extra sheet and blanket from my closet used mostly in winter months and dress the mat, tossing a pillow from my bed onto it. Having

accomplished that, I look in my drawers for another pair of pajama bottoms, finding only boxers, jeans, work out shorts, and swim trunks. I sigh and throw on

the shorts and put on a tank top, tossing my trunks and shirt into the hamper, making a mental note to do them as soon as possible. My phone flashes on my

bed, ringing loudly, the contact belonging to the office and I answer it.

"Hello? Is something wrong? Oh, yeah I'm pretty tired but- oh really? Well that's great but I don't mind coming in. So that's the case, okay. No it's not a

problem. Okay, thank you for letting me know, have a good night." I click through my phone and change the alarm to a later time. _No sense in waking up early if _

_I don't have to go to work. _I sit on the side of my bed and play with my phone idly._ They're training them tomorrow, a few people taking the tests to get their _

_lifeguarding licenses. Since so many instructors will be at the beach it's not really necessary for me to work. _ I sigh and comb my fingers through my hair, vaguely

registering noise on the stairs._ Still, I hope my hours don't get cut. Though it would be nice to only work half days._ Haru knocks on the side of the door and comes

in, shutting the door behind him with my nod of approval. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room before sitting on the chair next to my desk. _I wonder _

_what I should do tomorrow then?_

"What?" Haruka looks at me oddly and I refocus my mind. _I must have been staring._

"Nothing, I just a call from the office that employs me at the ocean, apparently they are training a few new recruits there and testing out my new co-worker. So

I guess I don't have to work tomorrow." Him sitting in my room with no shirt and a bottle of aloe vera in his hands was odd, his hair still wet from his bath. I

raise my eyebrow. "Did you forget to put that back?" _Is he blushing or is that just his sunburn?_ He hesitates and a sudden realization hits me "Oh, do you need

help again? Well don't worry about it, you'll be worse off tomorrow if you just ignore it. Come here." I motion him forward, taking the bottle so that he can

position the chair, sitting backwards on it and facing away from me. Uncapping the gel I shake some into my palm and smear it onto one of his shoulders,

Haruka jumping slightly from the cold sensation. "Sorry.." I mutter, being sure to work the gel in my palms before applying again, smoothing the ointment

across his shoulder blades and down his back._ He really has a nice body.._ My hands wander down to his waist and he tenses, but doesn't say anything. _What am _

_I doing? Why am I doing this? _I remove my hands hastily and squeeze a little more gel between my fingers _There's already plenty on him, but I can't let me _

_awkwardly caressing the small of his back be the last thing I do before having to talk to him again. _and apply it to the back of his neck, his shoulders twitching

defensively and I again take my hands away. "R-right, you're all done now, you can use the towel you used for bathing to wipe off the extra gel, I think I got

some in your hair." He turns the chair around and grabs the towel he threw in the hamper on his way in and wipes the back of his neck. Haruka tosses it back

in the hamper silently and sits in the chair, looking at me steadily.

"Can I borrow a phone charger for the night?" _Right, he was out all day, so it must be low._

"Yeah, I have one that I normally use only with my laptop but I think I have a wall adapter.." I trail off, the question reminding me to plug my phone into the

outlet on the wall my bed is pressed against and I get up to look in my desk for the spare, pulling it out successfully and finding the adapter in short order. I

toss him the cord and sit on my bed, Haruka plugging his phone into the charger and moving onto his mat.

"You said you don't work tomorrow." He looks up at me as I situate myself under my covers, tucking one arm under the pillow and rolling on my side to face

him. I raise my eyebrow and nod questioningly. "You don't work tomorrow, so would you like to join my friends and me at the beach?" _Oh._ I roll onto my back

and think about it _won't it be awkward to be around them? I don't know them at all, I hardly know Haru. Well I guess he wouldn't ask me if he didn't want me to go._

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I glance to him and he nods, rolling away from me towards the door and I smile, reaching up to my overhead light, pulling the

string to turn off the lights.


	6. I'm Sure This Will Help

The light coming from my window wakes me, as usual, before my alarm and I rub my eyes wearily. I fish between the wall and my bed for my phone,

clicking through the menus to turn off the alarm and I sit up, scooting back against my bunched up pillow, leaning my head against the headboard and

wall behind me. Yawning, I look at the time and realize it's a little past when I would normally get up and I glace over to Haruka. _He's still sleeping. _

_Good, he seemed completely exhausted last night_. I watch him for a moment and plan my escape route, mapping the best places to step so as not to

wake him. _His head is near my dresser but I should be able to grab a pair of trunks and a shirt without waking him. And then down the stairs _

_to take a shower. _I move slowly, tossing my blanket and shoving it into the far left corner of my bed, and I stand over Haru, a foot on either side of

him, my legs spread wide and I quickly grab the first shirt and trunks I see. I swing the leg nearest the bed over him harmlessly and tiptoe to my door,

looking back to make sure he was still asleep. One arm is under his head and pillow, the other crushed against him, clutching the his blanket close._ Haru _

_looks so relaxed, ew is he drooling? _I smile to myself and close the door quietly, turning down the hall and down the stairs and into the bathroom. I

shed my night clothes and toss them into the sink, putting my new clothes on top of them, shortly after grabbing a wash cloth and hanging a new towel

onto the rack. I turn on and test the water with the back of my hand before getting in. _I better make this short, I want to finish before Haruka wakes _

_up so that I can make breakfast and pack a lunch and some snacks_ I wash my chest and face, standing in the pounding water as I think. _I'm _

_surprised he invited me, I thought that he'd just leave and we'd never talk again _Washing my hair I sigh in relief, relishing the small flame of

happiness in my stomach. My mind goes over the previous day and last night's events, my hands moving to clean my stomach and thighs. _He has really _

_handsome eyes, and such a nice build.. I wonder what he really thinks of me. It's hard to tell from his deadpan expression.._ My hands slow, my

mind fully occupied now. _I can't think too much about a guy I just met. It's fine to look at attractive people on the beach, I've always liked _

_attractive people, but it will suck to creep out a potential new friend. I need to get a leash on this budding crush now._ I rinse myself off, rubbing

my thighs and hips slowly as the hot water beats against my chest. _Still, his back...and his shoulders_ I palm my limp member half-heartedly _I shouldn't _

_be doing this. It's so disrespectful.. and he's right here in my house._ I stop for only a moment, running my fingers from thigh to thigh, ghosting over

my dick with each passing _it's not like anything will change, it's just a passing fancy. _Rubbing my thighs with more pressure with one hand, and I

being playing with myself with more certainty, sighing contentedly and letting my brain take over as my hand brought my sleeping penis to life. _What do I _

_even like so much about him? He's not very expressive...except his rippling muscles, shaking from the cold aloe vera gel. Oh god, rubbing the _

_gel on his shoulders. _I close my eyes, panting softly, tugging my length with fervor _His lower back, he even had muscles there and the way he jolted _

_when I touched his neck. I wonder what he'd do if I kissed him there_ Nearly moaning I rub my tip with my thumb, fingers tightening as I feel my

orgasm getting closer, my desire steals the reigns of my previously tame thoughts. _I wonder if he'd turn to kiss me. Would he like me biting his _

_shoulder? What would those arms feel like pinning me down? His lips against my neck, my thighs...What would it feel like to..Holy shit. Holy _

"F-fuck" I cover my mouth with my hand as I cum, pumping myself to ride out the orgasm and I pant, washing myself of and watching my mess drain away.

Shutting the water off I stand for a minute and open the curtain, allowing the colder air cool me off. _That can't happen again._ Feeling satisfied, but somehow

dirtier than before, I dry off and get dressed. I quickly run to the laundry room and toss my night clothes into the washer, keeping the lid open as a reminder to

grab the clothes from my room and I pad into the kitchen. _Looks like Haru is still sleeping. There's still time to make food before he wakes up_ I feel slightly guilty but

I shove it down, focusing instead on cooking and bringing out a few bags to fill with food and water. _I should bring enough for his friends too.._ Behind

me the front door opens, Gou pushing it open and fiddling with her key.

"Oh! Hi Rin, you're not at work?" She smiles and closes the door behind her, setting her purse on the table. I smile and open the fridge to get more eggs

"Don't worry about me, I had breakfast before I left my friend's house."

"Alright, and yeah there's a training thing going on at the beach and they don't really need me. I'm not sure, but I think I'll be able to meet my new

coworker today when I'm at the beach." She nods and turns her head to look up the stairs and I peek my head to see Haruka coming down the stairs,

wearing his swim trunk from yesterday and the shirt he slept in. He waves at Gou, who is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Gou, this is Haruka

Nanase. Haru, this is my sister." She smiles widely and he nods politely, turning to me.

"Can I borrow this shirt today?" He asks, coming up to stand next to me, watching me cook. _I feel weird. I thought it would help, what I did in the _

_shower. But now I'm just even more aware of him_ I turn the stove top off and slide the eggs onto separate plates and fish the toast out of the toaster,

buttering it as I answer.

"Sure, it's not a big deal, you can borrow it. You can just wash it when you go home tonight and bring it to me tomorrow at the beach." I hand him a

plate, taking my own to the table. Gou excuses herself and runs upstairs to her room, pulling out her phone and shutting her door. _She's been a little _

_distant, I wonder what's up?_ Shrugging it off I eat my breakfast, Haruka doing the same as he texts on his phone. I finish before him and toss my

dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna throw some laundry in the wash real fast and then if you want we can get ready to leave for the beach." Haruka nods at

me and continues eating, texting quietly and I climb the stairs, grab the hamper and cart it back down with me. On the way back down I catch Haru's

gaze and he quickly looks back down at his phone. _Do I have yolk on my face? Is the velcro of my trunks open?_ I blush and sprint into the laundry

room, nearly stumbling into the wall. Dumping everything into the open machine and tossing the basket on the shelf, I wipe my face and check my trunks.

_I must be really imagining things. He probably just happened to look up as I was making noise on the stairs._ Shaking my head I pour a capful of

liquid in with the clothes, shutting and turning it on before going back into the kitchen. Haruka's at the sink, washing the dishes and putting them into the

drying rack on the counter. "You don't have to do that, you're my guest." Alarmed and not wanting to be a bad host, I stand next to him, taking the

sponge and plate from his hands. "Thank you though, I appreciate the sentiment." I smile at him and he backs up, face slightly defensive _I didn't mean to _

_offend him. _

"I messaged the others, they said they'd be there around midday and Nagisa asked someone to bring a blanket." He seemed calm, gabbing the bag of

snacks and sandwiches off the counter and taking it to the table. "I'm sure someone will bring one." I rinse the dishes in my hand and plop them in the

rack, turning to face him and leaning against the counter.

"No, I have a sheet I can bring, it'll fit in the bag of food. I'd rather bring one just in case anyways, the sand gets really hot." He stares at me

even as I finish talking and he looks as though he's about to speak. Apparently deciding it's not important, he turns back to his phone and I go

and grab a light sheet from the laundry room, bringing it back in and stuffing it into my bag. "Are you ready?" As I ask he stands up, nodding

and pocketing his cell, walking to the door and we both slip on our sandals. "Gou!" I call up to her, unsure if she can hear me or not "I'm

heading out, we are going to the beach, text me if you need me." I close the door and lock it behind me, walking next to Haruka on the sidewalk

until we get to the bus stop. We sit on the small bench, our shoulders touching and I feel incredibly awkward. Luckily we don't have to wait very

long, the bus air-braking in front of us and we climb on, showing our bus passes and standing near the front. The bus is crowded and we hold

onto the dangling triangles suspended in front of us and we face forward. _Haru's so close behind me, I can feel his chest against my back._ I itch

to move backward, to press back and see if he would move away. Summoning up the courage I do so, shifting my feet so my angle is closer to

him and the bus jolts at another stop, my foot only half on the ground and I bang backwards against him. I keep my face as neutral as possible

as I feel his hips hit against the side of my thigh. _Did he notice?_ Refusing my curiosity I keep my head turned away from him, feeling him moving

his hips away and I feel slightly disappointed. The bus continues to chug on, no one getting up to get off, just people piling on and squashing

themselves against each other. With limited room and the bus beginning to get stuffy it's a relief when the bus gets to the beach, the

destination seemingly on every passengers mid, people spilling out from the doors like rushing water. Haru and I make our way out, breaking

free of the small mob, the beach already occupied with a few scattered parties.

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to get a spot, it's already one.." Haru taps my forearm with the back of his hand and points to a jumping blonde, the figure

waving us over.

"It looks like Nagisa and Rei are already here." He heads off toward them and I follow closely behind.


	7. Bonding

I take the sheet out of my bag and drop it on the ground, spreading my sheet next to the blanket Rei and Nagisa brought, Haruka and I sitting next to them as people walk around us.  
>"You guys brought a lot of food!" Nagisa paws through the bags I packed and I smile as Rei reprimands him, the excited teen pulling out a sandwich and unwrapping it happily.<p>

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I had enough for everyone, I ran out of food today and Haru had to buy me food." Rei and Nagisa look at each other and Nagisa raises an eyebrow.  
>"Haru did?" He looks to Haruka, who has a neutral expression and is drinking water and I nod nonchalantly <em>is it bad that I feel special?<em>  
>"Mhm. Hey do you guys have extra sunscreen, I didn't bring mine since I'm used to just using the one in the shed." I ask, Rei immediately opening a green back pack, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen and handing it to me.<br>"I brought extra water and some sunscreen just in case, and I bought goggles last night with Nagisa so we won't have to borrow again." Rei smiles and takes off his glasses, putting them into his book bag and hands out goggles to everyone except me. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be joining our party today so I didn't get any for you." I wave a hand at him dismissively, Nagisa snapping on a pair of pink goggles on and standing up.  
>"It's not like you could have known, besides I can borrow some from the shed. Did you guys need to use this or can I put it back in the bag when I'm done?" I squirt sunscreen into my hand and apply it everywhere, Rei and Nagisa shaking their head. "Oh, Haru, did you need me to help you put it on your back?" Rei, whom was in the middle of standing up, coughs oddly, looking at Nagisa who just laughs. <em>What? Am I trying too hard? I bet they can tell I like him.<em>  
>"Come on Rei, let's go swim!" Nagisa tugs on Rei's arm and pulls him away from the blankets, heading to the water. I look to Haru for some sort of explanation for their odd behaviour and he just stares past me, face slightly flushed. <em>Did I embarrass him?<em> I feel awkward and close the cap, handing him the lotion and he uses it on his face and shoulders, I watch him for a moment, unsure of where else to look and Haru hands me the bottle.  
>"If you could.." He trails off slightly but I understand his request and nod, scooting behind him. <em>I wonder if I should've asked him to do my back too? That would've felt nice.<em> Haru looks at me over his shoulder and I realize I haven't started putting the sunscreen on and I fumble to squirt some into my hand, trying to seem focused on the task at hand. I smear it on his back, just like the two previous times with the aloe vera gel, though policing myself a bit more on the placement of my hands. I stand up and rake my hand through my hair, looking back down to find him staring up at me. "Are you swimming?" He asks, getting up and putting his goggles on around his neck.  
>"Yeah but first I'm gonna head to the shed to get some goggles, maybe meet my new co-worker and talk to management about my schedule. I'll meet you in the water?" He nods in confirmation and walks to the slowly crashing waves. <em>There's a bit of sunscreen near his hip I didn't rub in all the way. It'll wash off. <em>My eyes wander to his hips and I curse myself, turning away. _His ass is nice but I shouldn't be staring at it. _Refocusing, I head to the concession stand and walk around it to the shed, a group of trainees are gathered around a man with a clip board talking about CPR. I watch for a moment to avoid interrupting and two people come out of the shed, a guy, taller than me with red hair and the older man who recruited me, holding a clipboard.  
>"Alright! Seems really easy, should I go back to the beach or.." The red head trails off, and sees me. "Hey, do you need something?" The recruiter spots me and raises his arms excitedly<br>"Nanase! You're off today, right? Just enjoying yourself some beach?" I'm about to speak when he cuts me off and he throws an arm around the strongly built older teen, jutting with his chin from him to me "Seijuro, meet Rin Matsuoku, Rin this is your new coworker Seijuro Mikoshiba." Seijuro smiles broadly and offers his hand and, stepping forward, I shake it politely.  
>"Just call me Mikoshiba, no one really uses my first name." He chuckles, his eyes bright and playful <em>He smiles so widely<em> I can't help but smile back, letting my hand drop to my side after the encounter.  
>"It's nice to meet you Mikoshiba, let's work well together." He nods, and glances to the group of trainees who are being taken elsewhere.<br>"Yeah! Well I've got to go and see how to be a leader!" He laughs heartily and jogs to catch up with them, the recruiter giving me a nod before joining him. _I didn't even get to ask to borrow goggles. I'll just sign my own name in the book, it shouldn't be too much of a problem._ I go into the shed and find a pair, jotting it down in the log book. _He seemed.. energetic. Which should be refreshing._ Leaving the shed I walk quickly, my stride turning into a jog as I get closer, spotting Haru and the others treading near the buoys. I swim up to them and when they notice me they all stop talking, looking at me oddly. _Why do I feel like they were just talking about me?_ Nagisa, always good for breaking the tension, speaks up excitedly.  
>"Hey, does anyone want to play chicken? Rei and I versus you guys?" <em>That would be a little awkward, but it would be awesome to have him hoisted on my shoulders<em> Haru looks at me silently and starts swimming towards the shallow end. "Hey, come on Haru! You don't want to?" Nagisa swims after him, Rei and I look at each other before deciding to follow them until we get to the beginning of the incline, my feet finding sand. I watch Nagisa talk to Haru a little bit away from us, and I turn to see the trainees in the water, practicing charging into the water and dragging each other out, Mikoshiba standing idly a little away from the group, smiling encouragingly. _ He's pretty handsome too, I wonder what it'll be like working with him._ I stare a little too long and he turns to see me, saying something to the recruiter quickly before swimming over.  
>"What's up? Rin, wasn't it?" He calls out as he wades over, Rei turning to see him approach, Nagisa and Haru stop arguing quietly long enough to come closer, looking to me for an introduction.<br>"Yeah, hey Mikoshiba. Aren't you busy doing the rounds with the recruits?" He shrugs, swimming close and standing next to me and Rei, facing Haru and Nagisa, throwing an arm on my shoulder. _He's really touchy and forward.. this is going to be interesting._  
>"Nah, I already did everything I was supposed to do earlier, though I might have to go later to help with CPR dummies. Are these your friends?" I nod, hesitating slightly. <em>Is it okay to call them my friends?<em>  
>"This is Haru, Nagisa, and Rei. They have another friend but.. he's not here today." <em>I never did ask where he was..<em> Nagisa smiles and explains

"Makoto couldn't come, he's watching his siblings. We were just about to play chicken, but Haru doesn't want to play so we don't have even teams. Do you want to join?" I notice Haruka's neutral expression shift slightly and begin to turn away but Nagisa grabs his shoulder, grip tight. _Nagisa is kind of scary.. maybe I wasn't far off from my initial impression of him._ "Haru, you'll be the referee, right?" Mikoshiba grins and glances down at me, his arm still draped around me.  
>"I'll play if Rin's on my team and alright with me holding him up." <em>Somehow all of a sudden I'm intimidated but I don't doubt that those muscles can keep me stable.<br>_"I'm fine with that." I disentangle myself from him and we all wade to chest high water. _I think Nagisa and Mikoshiba are the only ones actually excited about this.. Rei seems to be going along with whatever Nagisa wants and Haru seems annoyed. Whatever, this is going to be good for learning more about Mikoshiba. _


End file.
